Portland Seattle
by Maywen
Summary: Ce jour là, la gare de Portland était bondée. Certains rentraient chez eux. Mais d'autres, comme Chloé, partaient pour ne jamais y revenir.
1. Portland

Je l'avais dis. Une crise était en route. Et donc, voilà la deuxième étape. Et comme j'ai déjà gâté les fans de Clois, cette fois-ci on fait plaisir aux fans de Chlex :)

Je vous propose un voyage Portland Seattle. En espérant que vous apprécierez les paysages.

Auteur: Chlo  
Titre; Portland Seattle  
Rating: tout public  
Genre: indéfinissable, Romance aussi un peu  
Disclamer: je ne possède ni le trajet, ni les personnages. C'est juste un emprunt. Je ne touche ni argent ni quelque autre rétributions.  
Note de l'auteur: 4 chapitres, elle n'est pas programmée pour durer des siècles ^^

Excellente lecture!

-

**Portland**

Le quai était bondé. Les voyageurs semblaient épuisés par leur longue journée de labeur et Chloé ne manquait pas à l'appel. Elle était même particulièrement épuisée. Avisant son train qui rentrait en gare, elle raffermit sa prise sur son sac. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on le lui vole pour que sa journée passe de très mauvaise à exécrable.

Pourtant, personne n'essaya de lui dérober. Les voleurs peu scrupuleux étaient peut-être en grève ou à la convention mondiale des dérobeurs de porte-monnaie. Elle était d'ailleurs rassurée qu'aucune autre catastrophe ne semblait montrer le bout de son nez.

Sitôt le train arrêté, elle s'avança, voulant à tout prix avoir une place assise. Elle ne tiendrait jamais le voyage Portland - Seattle debout. Trois heures et demie de voyage sans compter le retard probable, c'était déjà bien assez cruel comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Elle se glissa entre un petit jeune et une poussette rose bonbon. Elle avait honte. Mais au grand maux… Les grandes fourberies. Et l'adolescent survivrait bien. Elle se dépêcha de monter et partit à la recherche de sa place.

Malheureusement, le train était lui aussi déjà bien bondé. Deux choix. La place à côté du petit vieux endormi ou la place à côté de la jeune maman et son bébé…

Vendu pour la maman ! Les vieux pouvaient ronfler fort !

Chloé s'installa. Son sac sur les genoux, elle fit un sourire à la nouvelle maman et aux deux adolescents devant elle. Le voyage promettait d'être épique.

- Excusez-moi…

La jeune maman lui parlait. Les catastrophes étaient de retour.

- Oui ?  
- Vous ne voulez pas prendre ma place à la fenêtre ? J'ai peur qu'il n'hurle et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger si je dois me balader dans le train…

Chloé lui adressa un sourire, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Bien sûr qu'elle était d'accord. Voir les paysages défiler sous ses yeux, c'était tellement beau. Tellement vrai. Comme une impression de voler. Elles échangèrent de place avec rapidité et efficacité sous l'œil amusé des deux adolescents.

Puis vint Vancouver, le début de l'état de Washington. Une grande partie des voyageurs descendit. Ils rentraient chez eux. Elle, elle partait. Elle n'avait plus de job. Elle n'avait plus de petit-ami. Et son amant lui aussi était parti. Sa voisine était de retour et avait repris son chien. Ah ! Et elle avait été virée de son appartement.

Donc, elle avait choisi Seattle… Ce serait un nouveau départ. Un de plus. Un parmi tant d'autres. Et probablement pas le dernier.

Les dernières années n'avaient pas été roses. Elles n'avaient pas été catastrophiques non plus. C'était juste…  
Chloé n'arrivait jamais à les qualifier. Et elle doutait qu'elle puisse le faire un jour.

Au dehors, la pluie tombait. Et elle n'avait pas de parapluie. Elle n'avait même rien avec elle. Juste son sac. Sac qui devait contenir une trousse de maquillage, une paire de ciseaux, une bouteille d'eau, deux cookies emballés dans de l'aluminium, son téléphone portable, un porte monnaie rempli de petits cents, un portefeuille rouge cerise et quelques bonbons. Un paquet de mouchoir et des tampons devaient être normalement cachés dans la doublure mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

Et puis, il y avait aussi ce test de grossesse. C'était stupide. Elle le savait parfaitement. Mais son regard s'attarda sur le bébé à côté d'elle. Ses joues rondes et roses. Son rire unique. Ses yeux bleus.

Détournant la tête, Chloé observa le paysage changer. Bientôt, enfin, d'ici une bonne heure, elle serait normalement à Kelso. Et la vie reprendrait ses droits. Elle jetterait le test dans la poubelle sous la petite tablette.

Parce que c'était sa place. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emporter avec elle. L'emporter avec elle serait comme y accorder une quelconque importance. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le train était déjà en gare de Kelso. Ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux à monter dans le train. Et pour le peu qui monta dans leur wagon, ils parurent fuir le mignon petit bébé qui n'avait pourtant pas fait un bruit depuis plus d'une heure.

Mais lui, il ne fut pas effrayé. Il se glissa sur la banquette et se posa près de la fenêtre.

Chloé se tourna vers lui, voulant savoir à quoi ressemblait son nouveau compagnon de voyage. Et son cœur manqua l'un ou l'autre battement. Lex Luthor avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle. Même dix ans après, cela n'avait pas changé.


	2. Kelso

Deuxième étape en cours donc. Et nous voilà donc entrainé sur le parcours vers Seattle. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Kelso**

Lex et Chloé se dévisageaient en silence. Malgré une tranquillité apparente, le cœur de Chloé, lui, battait à tout rompre. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cet homme ? Sa mâchoire carrée rasée de près. Son sourire discret tantôt méprisant tantôt doux. Ses yeux. Chloé se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ces petites rides d'expressions qui ceignaient maintenant les yeux du fils Luthor.

Il semblait faire le même examen, la fixant légèrement. Son regard s'attarda sur son léger décolleté et elle espéra qu'il n'était pas déçu par ce qu'il voyait. C'était stupide car il était marié depuis des années. Avec deux enfants, si elle ne se trompait pas. Et entre eux, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus que quelques bonjours. Peut-être l'une ou l'autre parole mais cela avait été extrêmement limité.

Un rire de bambin les tira de leurs rêveries. Ils avaient sursauté, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et la jeune maman s'excusa pour cela. Elle se leva pour faire un tour dans leur compartiment et ce n'est qu'en la voyant tanguer légèrement que Chloé remarqua qu'ils avaient quitté Kelso.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Loin.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire. Chloé crut y déceler une trace de sarcasme et elle ne put empêcher un éclat de colère la traverser. Elle lui affirma d'une voix ferme qu'elle quittait tout. Absolument tout.

- On ne quitte jamais rien, Chloé. » Dit-il d'une voix lasse. « Tu auras toujours en toi celle que tu étais à Smallville. Celle que tu étais à Métropolis avait le même regard que toi. Et je suppose que sur les cinq dernières tu as pris les habitudes de la Chloé de…

- Portland. » Finit-elle avec facilité. " J'étais à Portland.

- Et bien, Chloé de Portland. Qui es-tu?

Qui elle était? Chloé ne savait pas par où commencer. Et puis, se livrer comme ça ? Le vieux monsieur dormait toujours, la maman avait trouvé une compagne de voyage un peu plus loin et avait laissé ses affaires près d'eux. Qui pouvait l'entendre ? Lui ? Pouvait-il vraiment l'entendre? La comprendre?

- Je…" Elle hésita une seconde. Encore deux. Et puis, presque naturellement, les mots vinrent. « Je suis arrivée là-bas le 5 mai. Après la crise du Daily Planet, j'ai préféré partir de mon plein gré. J'étais célibataire, sans attaches. C'était tellement simple. Peut-être trop. Et ce 5 mai là, il pleuvait des cordes.

Rassurée par le silence de Lex, Chloé prit confiance. Il ne la jugeait pas. Pas encore.

- J'ai couru m'abriter. Et la galère a commencé. Mon petit appartement était lugubre, le boulot introuvable. J'ai même arrêté le café. Pour dire. » Elle eut un rire désabusé. « Incroyable non ?

Il hocha la tête, clairement impressionnée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

- Et puis, il y a eu James et Will. Des frères. Ils m'ont en quelque sorte prise sous leurs ailes. J'ai fini par m'attacher à eux, à les apprécier, à leur confier mes secrets. Je suis tombée amoureuse. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Tomber amoureux de deux personnes, c'est impossible, non? Pourtant, je l'ai fait.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le trouble de son interlocuteur.

- Quand je pense que cette situation a duré plus de trois ans, je suis toujours ébahie. Ils devaient le savoir. Ils auraient du le savoir. Mais non. Ils ont découvert toute l'histoire, il y a trois jours…

- Ils l'ont mal pris ?

- Pire. Mais ça, c'est un peu normal.

- Et donc, tu es partie.

Ce n'était pas une question et étrangement, cela lui fit plaisir.

- Bien sûr. C'est ce que je fais de mieux, non ?

- Winston Churchill aurait été fier de toi.

Chloé lui fit un grand sourire complice. Et en même temps, ils prononcèrent ces mots. « If you're going through Hell, keep going! »

- J'espère qu'il est fier. C'est probablement de sa faute si je suis ici. Je devrais lui écrire d'ailleurs.

- Je me propose secrétaire pour taper la lettre.

Elle éclata de rire. Comment avait-elle pu oublier comment on pouvait rire ? Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses. Pleurer de rire à ce point-là ? Est-ce possible ? Elle ouvrit son sac, pour trouver un mouchoir. Sortant quelques affaires pour attraper la doublure, Chloé prit son mouchoir et remis les choses à leur place.

- Et je veux bien aussi t'aider si tu as besoin.

- Pardon ?

Chloé était choquée. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais demandé la charité. Cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

- Et bien… J'ai vu le…

- Le ? Le fait que je ne possède que ce sac ne veut pas dire que je suis ruinée, je ne veux pas…

- De mon argent ? Ca, je le savais déjà. Non, je pensais plus pour le bébé. Mais oublie. C'est ridicule de m'imposer de cette manière.

- Le bébé ? Tu… Tu parles du test de grossesse ?

- Oui.

- Il était négatif. Enfin, le dernier que j'ai fait était négatif. Celui-ci… C'est juste pour me rassurer quand je serai à Seattle. Je ne veux rien emmener de mon ancienne vie. Je compte même bruler mes vêtements.

Elle avait conscience d'être excessive. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ce pull avait vu sa dernière dispute face aux deux frères qu'elle avait trahis. Cette jupe avait vécu le départ de son seul ami, un fox terrier.

- D'accord. » Lui répondit-il en souriant. « Tu veux les bruler ? On va faire ça dans les règles de l'art. Voilà déjà. » Il lui tendit une boite d'allumettes. « Toujours en avoir sous la main, ça fait homme organisé.

Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- Et on fera ça derrière la gare de Seattle. Il y a un parking abandonné.

- D'accord. Mais comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- Je passe trop de temps à Seattle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que j'ai aussi eu trop souvent le besoin de fuir mais les problèmes semblent me coller à la peau.

Devant l'air perplexe de Chloé, il précisa.

- Ma dernière femme en date m'a quitté, a déménagé à Seattle et a emmené mes filles. Pathétique, non ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la vitre, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Les paysages étaient entre le vallonné et les vertes plaines semblaient partager leurs peines. Les nuages bas et la pluie les accompagnaient vers leur destination. Elle avait encore deux bonnes heures de trajet avec lui. Peut-être un peu plus. Elle pouvait bien attendre encore quelques instants avant de se lancer dans la découverte du grand Lex Luthor.


	3. Olympia

Et la suite donc! Rosa, j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir alors ;) Et mes autres lecteurs non plus ^^

Excellente lecture et à très vite pour la suite!

* * *

**Olympia**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Chloé était encore et toujours plongée dans le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec Lex Luthor. Elle avait pensé lui laisser le temps de se confier mais rien ne venait…

Discrètement, elle regarda plus attentivement la vitre, cherchant le reflet de son compagnon de voyage. Et même si cette vitre n'était pas un miroir, à la seconde où elle trouva son reflet, elle sursauta. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Certes via cette fenêtre… Mais il la regardait elle.

- Tu es toujours aussi charmante lorsque tu rougis.

Lex la fixait maintenant avec attention. Elle se demanda un instant s'il était fâché et elle s'excusa avec empressement.

- Désolée.

- De quoi ? De rougir ? Je fais souvent cette effet là, ne t'excuse pas voyons ! C'est presque… naturel.

Chloé sourit devant la boutade. Régler les problèmes en tout genre par l'humour, c'était sa spécialité. Il le faisait très souvent à Smallville, particulièrement avec Clark, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il le refaisait régulièrement depuis.

- C'est comme ça que tu l'as séduite, n'est ce pas ? Avec l'humour ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain curieuse.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette énième épouse à part ce qui avait été divulgué par la presse à scandale. Et elle voulait en savoir plus. Tellement plus.

- Qui donc ?

- La mère de tes enfants.

- Ah non, elle, elle était déjà séduite avant même de me rencontrer. » Son visage fermé et ses lèvres pincées étaient extrêmement évocatrice des sentiments qu'il avait pour cette femme. « Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas mon crâne dénudé qui l'intéressait…

- Ton sens de l'humour alors ? » Proposa Chloé, voulant éviter que Lex lui raconte une nouvelle fois qu'il avait épousé une opportuniste intéressée par l'argent.

- Non, ça, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je l'utilise mais tu n'es jamais tombée dans mes bras, ô belle Sullivan ! » Il sourit en la voyant rougir. « Tania ne voulait qu'une chose. Avoir la célébrité et un nom. Et bien… Je suppose qu'elle l'a eu.

- Et donc, tu vas lui rendre visite pour… voir tes filles ?

- Il y a de ça. Mais je veux surtout, c'est la rouler dans la boue et récupérer mes filles. Tu penses qu'on pourrait la bruler avec tes vêtements ? Je peux l'attirer sur le parking de la gare en déposant quelques billets de banques.

Chloé était impressionnée par son calme. Comment pouvait-il seulement prendre le train ? Ses filles étaient loin de lui et lui…

- Lex. Tu fais quoi dans ce train ?

- Je voyage ? Non ? Enfin, c'est ce que m'a prétendu le crétin qui m'a vendu ces billets en tout cas.

- Et pourquoi le train ? Pourquoi pas l'avion ? Ou le jet privé ?

- C'était le moyen le plus long et le plus ennuyeux. C'était le meilleur moyen pour moi de me calmer avant d'arriver à destination. Et j'ai fais des escales loufoques pour augmenter le temps de déplacement.

Il était devenu fou. Complètement frappé. Et le cœur de Chloé fut immédiatement charmé. Adolescente, elle avait eu le béguin pour lui. Pendant trois jours. Trois jours merveilleux après lesquels elle avait conclu qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec elle. Elle avait au moins trente points de QI de plus que ses épouses. Et au moins soixante de plus que ses maitresses. C'était un homme hors d'atteinte pour elle.

Mais là, avec son ironie d'homme blessé, elle vit tout ce qui pouvait les rapprocher. Et elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de lui. C'était une évidence.

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es parti de Métropolis ?

- Là… Euh attends. » Il consulta sa montre, leva les yeux en l'air tout en comptant sur ses doigts. « Quatre jours, six heures et vingt cinq minutes. Quelques secondes probablement mais j'avoue que je ne suis plus certain.

- Quatre jours de trajet ? C'est… Dingue.

- Pas plus que de tomber sur une Chloé Sullivan sur le départ.

- Vu comme ça, j'avoue que c'est aussi dingue. Et tes filles. Comment se nomme-t-elle ?

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. L'ainée a deux ans. Elle s'appelle Madeline. Et la petite dernière a à peine six mois. Et elle a échappé de peu au prénom Cléopâtre.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Même pas. Sa mère est mégalomane. Et calculatrice. Et sans cœur.

- Et sans gout pour les prénoms. Ta fille s'appelle comment alors ?

- J'ai rusé. Devine ce que c'est…

- Ruser ? Comme dans… ruser avec une femme peu intelligente, sans vouloir te vexer… Un diminutif de Cléopâtre ? Cléo ?

- Exactement. C'est le seul qu'elle ait accepté. J'ai essayé de mettre le prénom Chloé mais elle a refusé. L'inversion des lettres ne lui convenait pas.

Chloé se sentit flatté que la fille de Lex avait presque porté son prénom.

- Cléo, c'est joli comme prénom.

- Oui, et au final, c'est mieux comme ça. » Fit-il d'un air énigmatique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca tu le sauras quand on aura brulé tes vêtements. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Trop de possibilités passaient dans la tête de la jeune femme. Que voulait-il dire ? Que son prénom était moche ? C'était ça ? Ou bien que c'était trop démodé ? Ou que cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs ? Ou bien encore…

- Tu es déjà venue ici ? » Demanda-t-il alors que le train faisait escale à Centralia.

Chloé commença alors à lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas mis un orteil hors de Portland depuis toutes ces années. Sa relation avec les deux frères avait été telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Ou bien était-ce un manque d'envie. Elle ignorait la réponse. C'était juste… Trop loin pour elle. Comme un espace inaccessible.

- Et là tu prends ta liberté ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Je prends ma liberté. J'aime beaucoup cette image.

- Alors il faut le noter. » Il attrapa dans sa poche un ticket de train usagé. C'était celui qui lui avait permis de voyager entre Métropolis et New-York.

- Mais c'était à l'opposé de ton but ! » S'écria-t-elle.

- J'étais vraiment en rogne. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse un détour.

Il était cinglé. Complètement et irrémédiablement cinglé. Mais elle lut tout de même ce qu'il notait au dos du ticket.

'Nous soussignons, Lex Luthor et Chloé Sullivan, reprendre dès maintenant le cours de nos vies. Nous nous épaulerons à grand renfort de bêtises et d'humour douteux à récupérer ce qu'il nous importe réellement : amour véritable, famille, calme et une plaquette de chocolat car cela manque vraiment de chocolat dans ce train ! Et nous nous engageons à dégager nos vies des sangsues qui nous empoisonnent.

Fait le 25 juillet 2015, quelque part entre Centralia et Takoma.

Lex Luthor. Chloé Sullivan.'

- C'est écrit petit.

- C'est lisible au moins, Sullivan.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est petit. Comment je vais pouvoir signer ?

- En écrivant petit. » Il lui tendit son stylo.

Elle écrivit 'lu et approuvé' et signa.

- c'est des pattes de mouche, ça.

- La ferme, Luthor, et signe !

- A tes ordres. Toujours à tes ordres…

Elle voulut l'interroger mais la jeune maman revint s'assoir à côté d'eux. Cela serait pour plus tard. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et bercée par le train, elle s'endormit.


	4. Seattle

Et nous voilà arrivé à destination! Ahhh je suis contente de moi pour le coup ^^

Juste pour dire, je suis partie en allemagne une semaine pour méditer (ou pas) et donc j'ai encore pris du retard héhéhé. Si c'est pas cool ^^ Et donc, paradisiaque 3 et walk with me reprennent la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.

Et donc, mes petits... Excellente fin de lecture (enfin... mouhahahahahahaha)

A très vite

* * *

**Seattle**

Chloé fut violemment réveillée lorsqu'une poussette rentra en contact avec son tibia. C'était une punition divine, elle en était sûre. Une punition divine qui allait lui valoir un énorme bleu et au moins une bosse. Monter dans le train devant l'ado et la poussette... Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Chloé fit la grimace en massant légèrement la zone meurtrie de sa jambe, elle avait le pire karma de la planète, elle en était sure.

La jeune mère lui fit un signe d'excuse et sortit du train.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle croisa le regard rieur de Lex Luthor.

- Arrête de te moquer ! » Fit-elle faussement outrée.

- Mais je ne me moque pas. » Répondit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Mais j'avoue que le coup d'une poussette sur une Sullivan qui a un test de grossesse dans son sac… Et bien… Avouons que…

- Non, ne finis pas cette phrase, Luthor !

- D'accord. Mais je te dis, Chloé, que tu vas bruler tes vêtements en arrivant et ce test là aussi. Mais seulement quand tu l'auras fait.

- Non.

Sauter du train en marche lui semblait être une meilleure idée que de faire ce stupide test. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avoir acheté ? C'était tout aussi stupide que tout le reste !

- Si. » Il était catégorique. « Tu vas aller aux toilettes, ici dans le train ou à la gare, comme tu préfères et…

- Tu comptes sérieusement m'expliquer ce que je dois faire pour… enfin, je veux dire tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que…

- Tu dois faire pipi dessus ? Oh non, je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça. Quoique, je ne viens pas de le faire là ? Si ? » Il releva les sourcils, feignant la surprise. « Je pense que je passe… enfin, que je passais trop de temps avec mes filles. Tu sais, à cet âge-là, elles sont très…

- Tu vas les récupérer. » Fit-elle sans se préoccuper du reste de la phrase.

Cette promesse ne valait rien. Elle le savait parfaitement mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le lui dire. Pour le rassurer.

Elle refoula l'idée qu'elle voulait le protéger. C'était dangereux, c'était idiot et passablement ridicule. Oui. Ridicule. Tout comme l'idée de vouloir l'embrasser. Mais c'était de sa faute à lui. Avait-on idée d'avoir un sourire pareil ? Sérieusement ? Pas un sourire moqueur, non. Un sourire plein d'espoir. Plein d'amour pour ses filles… Rah !

Lex Luthor en papa poule. Qui l'eut cru ?

- Et toi, tu m'auras sur le dos pour t'aider dans ton installation à Seattle. » Affirma-t-il. « Il n'est pas question que je te laisse t'échapper encore une fois. Et tu feras ce test.

- Encore une fois ? Lex…

- Je t'ai proposé mon aide. Et tu as refusé. J'avoue, je n'étais pas un ange à l'époque. Je ne le suis toujours pas. Mais je voulais réellement t'aider, tu sais ?

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel, je suis simplement partie. Et je sais que tu voulais m'aider mais ça n'aurait pas été correct pour toi. T'occuper d'une calamité comme moi ? Sérieusement ? Lex. Tu avais d'abord à t'occuper de toi.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu as détalé comme un lapin. J'ignorais que je pouvais te faire peur… Et on aurait pu s'occuper l'un de l'autre. On aurait peut-être fait moins de conneries.

Peur ? De lui ? Oh non. Chloé n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle avait peur de ses réactions face à cette vague connaissance qui la faisait déjà craquer à dix-sept ans. Peur de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie en devenant plus que de simples amis. Peur de ce qu'elle aurait fait en vivant avec lui. Comme par exemple lui sauter dessus et ne jamais le laisser partir. Lui faire une flopée d'enfants qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu emporter loin de lui comme cette garce.

- Peut-être. Nous ne le saurons jamais.

- Alors laisse-moi une chance, Sullivan.

L'emploi de son nom de famille était un signe. Il se sentait vulnérable avec cette demande et il voulait se protéger. Ou alors lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle ignorait la bonne réponse. Mais lui laisser une chance une chance de quoi ? La campagne avait laissé place à la ville. Et Chloé papillonna des yeux. Le voyage était fini ?

- Viens avec moi.

Il l'aida à se relever, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire et l'emmena.

Une fois dehors, Chloé hésita. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire ? Un homme lui tendit un grand manteau et offrit un costume à Lex.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Disons que comme je te le disais, j'ai vraiment fait ce long trajet de 4 jours et quelques mais j'ai engagé Walter pour venir me porter des vêtements propres de rechange. Je suis un Luthor, je ne peux pas être juste… sale.

Il avait dit ce mot avec tellement de dépit que Chloé se retrouva accrochée à son bras – un peu à la manière d'une personne qui se noie s'accrochant à une bouée – en riant aux éclats.

- Tu te rouleras dans la boue pour découvrir ce que cela fait d'être sale.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas. Je pense que je vais juste mourir de rire. Lex Luthor voulant être sale. Mon dieu.

- Exactement, je suis ton dieu donc, tu vas prendre ce manteau, te mettre nue. » Il attendit un peu puis voyant qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, il compléta. « Dans les toilettes. Evidemment. Et tu… » Il attrapa son sac et en ressortit le test. Fais-moi plaisir et fais ce que tu as à faire avec lui.

Elle attrapa le manteau et le test – non sans un regard noir pour Lex et un merci pour Walter – puis s'éloigna. Les toilettes étaient relativement… le terme approprié n'était pas 'propre'. Chloé les identifia comme passables et se promit de se désinfecter les mains en les lavant cinq ou six fois de suite. Une fois chose faite, elle ouvrit la porte et retint une grimace lorsqu'elle vit l'état du lieu exigu où elle devait se changer et tenter de faire son test.

Après quelques péripéties et une quantité de jurons, elle ressortit des toilettes avec ses vêtements sous le bras. Son sac trempé à côté.

- Je vais avoir une infection atroce. Je vais finir dans un hôpital avec une grave maladie inconnue venue de ces toilettes ! C'est l'enfer ici !

- Allez viens.

Lex l'emmena dehors, près d'une zone peu fréquentée. Il congédia Walter dès que ses vêtements furent dans un vieux tonneau en métal qui se trouvait là.

- Et tes sous-vêtements ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si. Tu as dit 'tout'. Alors, enlève.

Interdite, Chloé s'exécuta. Elle se retourna et pria tous les dieux de toutes les religions pour qu'aucune âme qui vive ne puisse la voir. Elle se retourna et vit que Lex avait eu la décence de fermer les yeux. Elle rajouta les deux bouts de tissus dans le tonneau et il ouvrit les yeux. Sans lui demander, il lança une allumette qui mit le feu aux affaires.

- Merci.

- Ca fait effet ?

- Pas vraiment. Pas encore.

- Et le test ?

Elle hésita. Lui dire ? Comment pourrait-il réagir ?

- Positif.

- C'est… » Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase.

- Bien.

- Vraiment ? » il était étonné et il n'arrivait pas à le cacher. Elle avait fait fort pour surprendre Lex.

- J'ai vu ton regard quand tu parles de tes filles. Et étrangement, je pense que ça vaut beaucoup. Ca vaut probablement tout. Je veux savoir si ça peut m'arriver. Tu sais, ce sentiment de… Pure admiration. Au pire, je te laisserai cet enfant. Tu as l'air de savoir gérer.

Devant son air outré, elle précisa qu'elle plaisantait. Enfin, elle plaisantait à quatre-vingt pourcent. Sa mère l'avait bien fait avec elle, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas le faire avec son enfant ?

Son enfant…

- Ô mon dieu.

Surprise par la révélation, Chloé s'agrippa au bras de Lex. Elle allait avoir un enfant. Son enfant. Pas celui de ses deux amants. Son enfant. A elle.

- Je suis enceinte.

- Oui ? » Confirma-t-il, incertain sur ce qu'il devait dire.

- Je vais avoir un enfant. Un enfant qui grandit en moi. Là. Tout de suite. Et pour neuf mois encore.

- Oui. » Confirma-t-il en décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de comprendre les pensées de la jeune femme.

- Je veux ce bébé.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

Il ne tentait plus de cacher son étonnement. Elle semblait si horrifiée par cette possibilité. A peine quelques heures et son sourire niais de papa avaient fini par la convaincre ? Etait-ce vraiment aussi simple ?

- Oui. Je veux le garder. Ce sera des ennuis par-dessus la tête. Royalement au-dessus de la tête. Mais je le veux.

Elle avait conclu ce 'je le veux' comme une évidence. Et en quelques secondes, tout bascula.

Lex s'avança vers elle et attrapa le col de son manteau, ce qui valut à Chloé une peur panique de se retrouver nue face à lui. Cette pensée disparut lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toute pensée cohérente s'envola pour ne laisser que la sensation de ces lèvres douces contre les siennes. De ces mains contre sa nuque. Et de cette sensation incroyable dans son ventre. Cette envie irrépressible de l'avoir pour elle et de ne jamais le lâcher.

Elle l'avait toujours su. Lui et elle. C'était une évidence. La plus dangereuse. La certitude qu'ils étaient compatibles au-delà des mots. Elle avait fuit Métropolis sans accepter son aide pour cette seule raison.

Et là, elle rendait les armes. Elle le voulait lui. Il pouvait l'emmener là où il voulait. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle était à lui. Totalement et éperdument à lui.

Et cela ne lui avait pris que le temps d'un voyage en train pour s'en rendre compte.

Seattle lui ouvrait les bras. Un enfant à venir, un amant et deux belles-filles.

Et surtout, un tas d'ennuis. Mais ça, elle n'en avait que faire.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

J'vous avais peut-être pas encore prévenu... mais Portland Seattle va avoir une suite ^^ Et donc, c'est pas pour demain (enfin, pas que je sache) Mais ça viendra ^^


End file.
